An orbital floor brush machine is a device that includes a motor and an orbital brush. Tile brush is powered by the motor and rotated on a floor or other underlying surface. The orbital floor brush machine can consequently be used to clean the underlying surface. In addition, the orbital floor brush machine can be used for polishing. Further, the orbital floor brush machine can be used with a variety of cleaning and/or polishing compounds.
The orbital brush typically is circular or ring shaped. A ring-shaped orbital blush typically includes bristles only in a ring or rings around an outer edge of the orbital brush. Inner bristles may not be included on such a device because the speed of rotation of the inner bristles, especially those near the center of the brush, is very low compared to the rotational speed of the bristles near the outer edge of the orbital brush. As a result, the outer bristles do most of the work performed by the orbital floor brush machine. In addition, inner bristles are not used because they would increase the required rotational energy. As a result, inner bristles would make an orbital brush rotate more slowly. In addition, a reduced area force would be provided at each of the bristles.
The cleaning power and efficiency of the orbital floor brush machine is related to the number of bristles and/or bristle tufts. Bristle tufts comprise bundles of bristle fibers. The bundles of bristle fibers offer greater stiffness than the bristle fibers alone possess.
In an orbital floor brush machine, the size and/or stiffness of the individual bristles can be increased in order to improve the effectiveness of the orbital brush. In addition, the number of bristles in a bristle tuft or the compactness of a bristle tuft can be increased. However, this can in turn cause other problems. Increased bristle/tuft stiffness can increase rotational resistance of the orbital brush. This in turn can lead to a hopping of the orbital brush, greatly reducing overall effectiveness of the orbital floor brush machine. In addition, such hopping generates additional strain on the machine and can lead to mechanical failures and customer dissatisfaction.